


Your love is all that I need

by iamsejinma



Series: domestic jicheol AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, betweenyouandme, meddling bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsejinma/pseuds/iamsejinma
Summary: In which Jihoon and Seungcheol are roommates (and totally not boyfriends) while Jeonghan and Soonyoung are meddling bestfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my first time participating in a fanfic festival and I'm really nervous about this. So my prompt is the word 'Torpe' which means having difficulty of showing affections towards the other [which I think I probably lost halfway writing this fic] but anyway I hope you like this piece of pure domestic Jicheol!!  
> HAPPY JICHEOL ANNIVERSARY/DAY!!!!!  
> *hugs everyone*  
> Also crossposted in AFF since Ao3 is not working w/ me rn. :((((((  
> AFF link here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1184456  
> [EDIT: I think I finally know why it's not posting fully. THANK YOU FOR THAT AMAZING PERSON WHO POINTED THAT OUT]  
> Okay, so enjoy!!!! ♥♥

"Seriously, can you two be more married?" Jeonghan commented as he watched Seungcheol end his phone call with his roommate. As a good friend, he doesn't eavesdrop on their conversation (like he normally does) but of course even he couldn't ignore the continuous reminder from his friend to not skip lunch and not going home late from the studio.

Jeonghan is half convinced that the only thing missing from that phonecall is the cheesy "I love you and see you later."

But as hardheaded his bestfriend and his bestfriend's _'roommate'_ is, they still claim that they are just really good friends. Case in point, this is what Seungcheol exactly does right now.

"I'm just looking out for him. God knows what would happen to that guy if he is left on his own." Seungcheol grumbled as he readjusted his white uniform before focusing back on the metal clipboard, noting the details of the patient's condition to report back to the doctor later.

"Sure, it's not as if you go out all the way in taking care of the kid. Like, I don't know waking up unnecessarily early just to pack him lunchbox and stuff like that? Oh wait you do." he says sarcastically rolling his eyes at the blush on the blonde male's cheeks.

"That's what a good friend does, Jeonghan." the older male flippantly replied, trying to brush him off.

But out of all of that, all Jeonghan can hear is, _'I'm in love with him but I can't do anything because I’m convinced that he doesn't like me back.'_ He has heard Seungcheol go and on about this same excuse for countless times already. He thinks he can even recite its different variations word by word by now.

Thus, Jeonghan dignifies that statement by rolling his eyes up to the back of his head.

Seungcheol pointedly ignored him and sighed still not looking up from what he is trying to busy himself with.

"Alright, keep telling yourself that Cheol." he finally said exasperatedly, patting the older nurse on his back (quite harshly).

But his mind is already running for about a 100 miles per hour. Thinking of ways to make these two idiots finally get the guts to confess and stop dancing around each other, for everyone's sake.

 

♥♥♥

 

 

Soonyoung watched Jihoon as he bashfully finish his phonecall, trying (and failing) to hide the blush on his face every after ending the phone call with his roommate-slash-not-boyfriend.

He smiled knowingly when he saw Jihoon glare at him, as if trying to dare him to comment about it. So of course, like the good friend he is, he doesn't let that go and proceeds to talk anyway.

"You two are so married, I swear." he commented, as he expertly dodged the pen Jihoon unceremoniously threw at him right after he opened his mouth. The younger male just gave him the stink eye before turning back to his computer, fiddling with the music and pointedly ignoring Soonyoung's comment.

Jihoon pressed the button and spoke through the speaker, "Seokmin, please make your boyfriend shut up." he told the singer on the booth who was watching them fondly through the glass despite not hearing any word that has been exchanged.

"Aw, come on why are you ignoring your amazing bestfriend? I'm just saying it as I see it. And stop using my boyfriend against me that won't work." Soonyoung said, making himself comfortable on the couch as he sent a wink towards his boyfriend who snorted and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Why did you even bring this guy with you Seokmin?" Jihoon asked the singer, huffing at his so-called bestfriend. All the while still ignoring the point he is trying to get across.

"He insisted, he said he misses his beloved bestfriend." Seokmin replied, shrugging his shoulders, making Jihoon roll his eyes at their antics.

"And Seokmin just couldn't resist my charms." Soonyoung winked towards the singer and blew him a kiss to which Seokmin replied with a wink of his own.

Jihoon made hurling noises in disgust, which is definitely uncalled for because he and Seokmin are the best couple ever, "God, you're both disgustingly sweet." Jihoon bitterly commented, frowning at both of them as if they are ruining the sanctity of the room.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you don't have a boyfriend when you have been conveniently rooming with the love of your life for two years and haven't done anything." the brown haired male replied while Seokmin nodding eagerly from the booth.

Jihoon sent a glare at the both of them, "Stop sucking up to your boyfriend Seokmin," he said through the speaker before turning it off so the male at the booth can't hear their conversation. He focused back to the computer and turned his back towards Soonyoung, "Let's just finish this demo so I can get rid of the both of you."

"Aw, but I like it in your studio. Plus, I haven't asked you about your roommate yet." Soonyoung was insistent when he wants to be. And Jihoon's reluctance to say anything about it just makes him even more curious.

"You won't get anything new from me Soon." the younger male just muttered moodily, even with his back turned, Soonyoung can tell that the younger male is rolling his eyes at him.

"Seriously, still no confessions and shit like that? You've been dancing around each other for two years!" the older friend shouted, okay the sound slightly reverberated around the room and he saw Jihoon wince slightly. But hey, they've been friends for twelve years now, he should be used to this.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jihoon denied, the back of his chair still facing him.

"Really? You're so in love, you're even more disgusting than us." Soonyoung said.

"So you're finally admitting that you're disgusting?" Jihoon countered, turning around and smirking slyly at his friend.

"Wha- that's not the point dammit! I mean you're even more disgustingly sweet and domestic than an official couple." Jihoon rolled his eyes at him and was about to interrupt another denial but Soonyoung continued, rolling his eyes heavenward as well, "Come on Ji. You let him drink _your coffee_. If that is any other person you'll be at the brink of strangling them for even laying a hand on your cup." he ranted, flailing his hands around while talking. Jihoon wrinkled his nose and gripped his tumbler tight.

"I do not do that." the younger mumbled from the rim of his tumbler, glaring at him. But of course he always has a point; he nearly killed Soonyoung once because he accidentally spilled Jihoon's coffee. And that is just one of the times that he accidentally (sometimes not accidentally) mess up with the other's drink.

"You do." Seokmin said from the booth, because apparently his voice can penetrate even the soundproof recording booth or maybe Seokmin was just really good at lip reading. He sent a grateful smile and thumbs up to his boyfriend. _Nice timing_ , he thought smugly.

"Shut up, Seokmin." the brunette producer weakly said, before turning his chair to hide his blush from the both of them.

"Really, when will you both get your head out of your asses?" he mumbled tiredly, Jihoon pointedly ignored him and just sent him a silencing glare. He let it go and remained silent for the rest of the hour.

He was thinking of effective ways to make his two friends finally confess when his phone rang. Jihoon sent him another stink eye which he just ignored in favor of seeing who the caller was. He frowned and went out of the room before answering the call, "Jeonghan-hyung?".

 

♥♥♥

 

Jihoon tiredly removed his shoes from the doorway, sighing at the smell coming from the kitchen. He slipped his indoor slippers on and picked up the very enticing smell wafting around the room. He lets his body take him to that amazing smell, letting out a (slightly undignified) squeal of delight when he saw two boxes of pizza on the table. Jihoon almost wanted to cry because he has been craving for pizza for days now. And as if his roommate can sense it, Seungcheol decided to buy two boxes of pizza for dinner.

Speaking of said roommate, Seungcheol is nowhere to be found. He frowned and looked towards the end of the hallway where their bedroom doors stood in front of each other. He was about to knock at the older male's bedroom door when the door at the end of the hallway, which is for their shared bathroom, opened and revealed a completely shirtless Seungcheol with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

And okay, arguably, they have seen each other naked for countless times now (he'd like to blame Seungcheol's shamelessness for all of those times). But Jihoon still can't help but avert his eyes awkwardly and scream at his roommate in embarrassment. Seungcheol, still as shameless as ever, just laughed at him and conversationally asked him how his day was. Not making any move to cover his body whatsoever.

He mumbled something that could have meant 'Fine' or something along the lines before rushing to his room, nearly falling at the force he exerted in pushing the door open. He slammed the door and took a deep breath while leaning his head at it. He heard Seungcheol laugh at the hallway (that little shit) before he heard the other’s door shut.

Jihoon internally winced in embarrassment because even after two years of cohabitation he is still not used to his roommates silly antics. He shook his head trying to dispel the memories of the earlier incident from his mind, hopefully forever.

Jihoon waited for a few minutes before he braving himself to go out again. He took a quick shower (he didn't dash on his way to the shared bathroom, he certainly did not), changed into more comfortable clothes and tried (the keyword here is tried) to clean up his room to pass the time. He mentally reminded himself that laundry day is near and tried to remember whose turn it was this week (must be his then).

However, he would have to inevitably brave himself to go out the room if he wants to eat that amazing pizza at the table. Trying not to childishly peek at the hallway to check if the older male is still out there, which he knows is ridiculous but he can't help himself, he went straight to the kitchen where his roommate is at the moment. He saw Seungcheol sit on one of the stools and sending a smile at Jihoon when he came entered the kitchen.

"Do you want to heat up the pizza? It's still slightly warm but I think you would want something warmer." Seungcheol asked him, Jihoon had to stop himself from sighing in relief since the older male decided not to comment on the earlier incident. As if they have this silent agreement not to talk about it anymore, just like all the other incidents. Thank goodness for that.

"Nah, this is fine." he replied coolly, opening one the box and nearly cried in happiness because of course Seungcheol ordered the bacon cheeseburger pizza with extra cheese. He didn't cry though, not wanting to embarrass himself more, and just plucked a slice and took a bite, "I can't believe you thought of buying pizza tonight. I've been thinking of ordering one myself." he said whilst chewing the mouthful of the most amazing pizza in the world (his hungry stomach must have affected his brain for some reason).

"Good thing I've been craving pizza as well then." Seungcheol said as he plucked another slice and took a bite on it himself. They sat on the table quietly devouring the pizza, before the older male suggested they watch a movie while they diminish these boxes of pizza.

As they both settled on the couch, Seungcheol picked the movie and did the setup on their TV while Jihoon set the two boxes on the table and opened it for easy access. He groaned when he saw the flavor of the other pizza, "Hyung! Why didn't you remove the onions?" he cried.

Jihoon can feel the older male roll his eyes even when his back is turned towards him, "I didn't remove the olives. It's only fair trade."

Jihoon did not pout, he certainly doesn't. He just sulked and gave Seungcheol the stink eye when the taller male settled on the sofa. Ever immune on the infamous Jihoon glare, the blonde male just sent him a wide innocent smile and offered to give him the olives and let Jihoon transfer all the onions to his slice. They watched movies until they're both full and sleepy, and as soon as the credits rolled they dragged themselves up to clean up the boxes and head to their beds.

They tiredly padded their way to their respective rooms, Seungcheol not forgetting to wish for Jihoon to have sweet dreams (just like he does every nights like this) while he tried to make a coherent a reply. The taller male just smiled sweetly and ruffled his hair, gently pushing him towards his bedroom door.

He didn't get to hear his roommate softly say "Go get some sleep cutie." since he is already standing on the threshold between the bedroom and the hallway, ready to catch some sleep.

They both closed their own doors at the same time and proceeded to rest and sleep.

Really, don't all roommates act like this towards each other?

 

♥♥♥

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol met two years ago when Jihoon had been looking for an apartment to stay in after graduation. He had been signed in a company and is set to go there after he graduated. The problem is, being a broke college student and then later a broke fresh graduate, he doesn't have any place to stay in.

He stayed in the dorms throughout his college life and thus, unlike his friends who conveniently live in Seoul or near Seoul, he does not have anywhere to go to. Plus, his family couldn't afford to let him live in an apartment by himself (damn those impossibly expensive apartment rates). So he really needed to find someone who was looking for a roommate at that time.

At first, he stayed with his bestfriend, Soonyoung, who was staying with his boyfriend, Seokmin at that time. As much as they insist that he is welcome to stay for as long as he likes, he can't help but feel like he is intruding something personal between the couple and moreover they are both disgustingly sweet for his liking.

Luckily one of his friends from the university told him that he knows someone who has been looking for a roommate for some time now. Hansol, the godsend, told him that the other person's roommate had just moved out and thus, there is one vacant bedroom in that person’s apartment. The pay is not that expensive since half of the payment for the apartment is paid by the male's parents (rich families, Jihoon thought begrudgingly) and he could just pay for the utilities and stuff.

Jihoon is instantly interested and Hansol arranged for them to meet. There he met Seungcheol, who apparently was the person Hansol has been talking about. They talked and found out that they graduated from the same school but never met because they are basically from different and completely opposite buildings. Seungcheol took Nursing as pre-med and is now practicing his profession in a reputable hospital in Seoul. Meanwhile Jihoon is an aspiring music producer in a small entertainment label. This meant that they may have different and slightly opposing time of shifts. However, they just hit it off so well that they are already discussing when Jihoon can move in at the end of the day.

Seungcheol is funny and incredibly charming, he found himself being able to comfortably talk with the older male. He had been ecstatic because Seungcheol looks like a nice person and a nice roommate. He is not wrong, because Seungcheol is literally the nicest person he has seen in his whole life.

He even absentmindedly thought the older male is impossibly good looking when they first met, but tried to shake that thought off (it didn't work up until now).

Since then, they have gotten closer. He and Seungcheol had moved from casual roommates to good friends. They have widened both their social circles and most of their friends have known each other in one way or another. They have also met each other's parents whenever they decide to visit Seoul or, in Jihoon's case, send enormous packages of home cooked meals that are personally cooked by his mother from Daegu.

They literally work so well with one another. Seungcheol, even with his erratic schedule, doesn't forget to pack Jihoon lunch once he found out that Jihoon skips meals when he is busy with work.

The older male found out about it in the worst way possible, Jihoon had been sent to the hospital from the studio because he has been vomiting nonstop which turned out to be a symptom of peptic ulcer. The doctors said that one of the main reasons could be because he skips meals when he is busy, combined with the stress of his work. His roommate, who happened to be on duty, just glared at him and demanded why he let this happen to himself. The younger male tried to reason that he is fine, but Seungcheol just threatened to cut their supply of coffee and never letting Jihoon drink coffee ever, which immediately made the younger male shut up.

Needless to say, his roommate had insisted on close surveillance on his every move after he was discharged from the hospital. He also insisted on a much healthier diet and a significant cut on the amount of coffee intake (to which Jihoon complained about constantly).

It is undeniable how caring and kind Seungcheol is, especially to his friends. Not to mention the continuous shower of affections towards everyone he cares about. He sees it when Seungcheol is with their friends or whenever he tells stories about coworkers. He is also unbelievably tactile and touchy to _everyone_ , from affectionate hair ruffling to sweet tight hugs. This is why it is practically inevitable not to fall for the guy, especially when he is the constant receiver of said actions.

But of course it is not that easy. He has known the older male for two years now, he has practically seen everything about the taller male which is why he knows that Seungcheol just sees him like any other friend and roommate. He tried to convince himself that these feelings will pass and fade in time, but with each day of living with the older male he can't help but fall deeper for him. Despite the older male's shamelessness which leaves them with an awkward moment in one way or another, or his tendencies of mother-henning Jihoon, the younger male can't help but be more in love than he was before.

However, he knows he doesn't even have the slightest chance to be seen by the older male as remotely close as to how he feels towards him. Seungcheol is like the poster child for the perfect family. He is bound to be the perfect husband with the perfect beautiful wife with two children and a dog where they live in a house with white picket fence. This is arguably contested since he found out that Seungcheol swings both ways. But Jihoon is still not the type of person that Seungcheol would like to be with. He has an erratic lifestyle which, without Seungcheol's constant attention, would significantly affect his life span for about 10 years. He is as emotionally expressive and affectionate as an inanimate object, which clashes so much with Seungcheol's consistent need to be snuggled or cuddled with.

In short, they are literally on the polar opposites and would just continuously clash if they ever decide to be a couple (which, of course won't happen because Seungcheol obviously does not like him that way, shut up Soonyoung.)

 

♥♥♥

 

Two people are sitting opposite each other, both contemplating about the same problem caused by their oblivious bestfriends. Soonyoung sighed in exasperation as he played with the end of his straw.

"I just really can't believe how oblivious those two are." he muttered.

Jeonghan nodded and took a sip on his drink, "I know, it's not like they've been trying to fight it. They're just naturally drawn to one another."

"Plus, they're unbelievably domestic. I saw them arguing about cereals once. I mean come on, even me and Seokmin aren't that domestic." the younger male commented.

"You are though." Jeonghan said amusedly, ignoring the offended look on the brunette's face, "Hey, don't take that as an insult. I can proudly say that I am disgustingly domestic with my Jisoo."

Soonyoung snorted, "Yeah, you are the worst out of all of us."

"But I still don't know how to make those two confess. I mean I've continuously pestered Seungcheol to confess but he is like an impenetrable wall!" the pretty male huffed in annoyance.

"Yep, I know how that feels. Jihoon just ignores me and acts like he can't hear half of what I am saying." Soonyoung lamented, remembering all the times he tried to tell his friend to tell his roommate how he feels.

Jeonghan grumbled angrily, "So what could we do to make them just say what they feel towards each other?"

A figurative light bulb lit up in his head as Soonyoung suddenly remembered a vital and important information about his bestfriend that almost no one knows (well, except him of course). He berated himself for not realizing it sooner.

"I have an idea hyung." he smiled conspiratorially at the pretty male.

 

♥♥♥

 

"Okay what is the meaning of this?" Jihoon said as he looked suspiciously at his two friends sitting on a booth trying to look inconspicuous.

He had just been invited by Jeonghan to eat grilled meat after they get off work. Of course, who is he to ignore the invitation for meat? So he readily agreed to the invitation but was immediately suspicious of Jeonghan’s underlying intentions when the pretty male specifically said not to invite Seungcheol.

He is more suspicious now because Jeonghan had also invited Soonyoung, which probably means two things: one, they are going to incessantly pester him about his feelings for Seungcheol; or two, they are planning something that would either end in embarrassment or tears.

"What do you mean Ji? I'm craving for samgyupsal, and both of you are the only ones who are free." Jeonghan innocently said, as Jihoon took a seat at the opposite of the two males. He is still staring at them with his guard all up.

"Okay, so why not invite Seungcheol?" he asked.

"I see him literally the entire day, why would I want to see him more as it is?" the pretty male huffed as if offended by Jihoon's lack of trust, and okay that somehow makes sense but it still doesn't dispel the niggling part of his brain which says that his friends are surely planning something.

But he figures that he can find out what it is before they even have the chance to execute whatever plan they have in store. "Touché." he replied and shrugged to make it look like he believed Jeonghan.

Little did the youngest male notice, but Jeonghan and Soonyoung exchanged knowing smirks and mentally high-fived one another.

They proceeded to order the meat and a few bottles of soju, following the wise words of Jeonghan 'Meat is much more tastier if it is combined with alcohol!'. Jihoon let himself dig into copious amounts of meat and alcohol, considering that it is Friday and he has no work for the next day.

 

♥♥♥

 

Jeonghan slightly mourned for his money because feeding meat to three fully grown men is not cheap. Maybe he can convince Seungcheol to pay him after their plan succeeded.

Meanwhile, as soon as they start eating Soonyoung and Jeonghan proceeded to execute the plan. Basically, their plan is to make Jihoon as drunk as possible because Soonyoung knows how much more open and talkative Jihoon becomes whenever he is drunk. Then they can convince him to go tell Seungcheol how he feels and voila, instant confession coming right up.

So as soon as they start diminishing the meat, Soonyoung and Jeonghan alternately kept on pouring soju in Jihoon's glass. To which the younger male just accepts and drinks, slightly oblivious of the amount of alcohol he has been consuming. Soonyoung knows that sometimes his bestfriend could lose track of how much he has been drinking, which was the reason why he rarely went to college parties and why nobody but Soonyoung knows how Jihoon is when he is drunk.

After a few bottles all poured into Jihoon's glass, the composer is finally drunk judging by the way he slightly sways in his seat and the way he has been talking more and more. Jeonghan stares at the younger male in fascination because this is the first time he sees Jihoon like that. Soonyoung just sent him a knowing smile with a silent 'I told you so'.

Right.

They didn't even have to start a conversation because Jihoon naturally starts talking about Seungcheol, ".. and can you even see the way his dimples just shows whenever he smiles so wide. I mean why does he have to be so perfect like that?"

"Yeah, well good thing he is handsome since he is not that bright." Jeonghan tried to goad.

"What?! Seungcheol is like the smartest person there is and he is like the best nurse in the whole world. What the hell are you talking about hyung?" Jihoon looked affronted by what Jeonghan said, making Jeonghan smile internally and agreeing with the younger male wholeheartedly.

"Well if he's so perfect why can't he still make you realize that he is in love with you?" Soonyoung asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"That's because he’s not in love with me." the silent duh was evident in Jihoon's words.

"Believe me Jihoonie, Seungcheol is so smitten with you. He can't stop talking about you at work, constantly texting and checking his phone for your reply." Jeonghan winked as he convinced the youngest male.

But Jihoon just crinkles his nose and shook his head in disbelief, "He is just being a really good roommate. He is like that with all his friends."

Both males just rolled their eyes because they have heard that exact sentence for countless times, Jeonghan sighed exasperatedly before saying, "He's not. Believe me, he is not that touchy feely with me, nor does he mother hen me to death."

Jihoon just stared at them confusedly and took another shot of soju. He continued to do that for minutes before suddenly standing up, making both Soonyoung and Jeonghan confused.

He mumbled, "Bathroom." before tipsily going his way towards the comfort room.

 

♥♥♥

 

Jihoon meant to go back to the booth, he really did, which is why he confusedly look around him because this is definitely not their booth. He is not even in the restaurant anymore. He walked forward and settled on a bench, or something like that he doesn't really know. Then tried to observe his surroundings to find where he is. It's all blurry and everything seems to be spinning. He is most likely lost in the middle of Seoul and he has no idea where he is.

He stops to think about his situation, Seungcheol may know where he is. The older male seems to know all the places in Seoul so obviously he must know where Jihoon is. He felt his pockets for his phone, nearly dropping it but successfully catching it before it crashed to the floor. He speed-dialed 1 and waited for his roommate to answer. There was a chiming noise before a sleepy "Hello?"

"Seungcheollie hyung... whoops." Jihoon slurs, his body slightly swaying, belatedly realizing there is no backrest for the bench he is sitting on.

"Jihoon?" the older male sleepily says.

Jihoon just nods, not realizing that he can't be seen by the older male.

"I think I need your help hyung." he starts to say, noting the immediate rustling on the other line and the serious, "What? What happened?" from Seungcheol.

"So I was out eating Samgyupsal with Jeonghannie hyung and Soonyoungie in this restaurant. And we really should eat there hyung they really have amazing Samgyupsal. But, anyway, I needed to go the bathroom and then suddenly I was lost and -"

"What you're lost? Hold on, stay there and I'm coming to get you okay?" Jihoon smiled and nodded happily. After a beat of radio silence, he can only hear the pattering of feet running around their apartment probably.

"Jihoon?" he heard the older male called gently, he hummed a reply," What do you see around you?"

"Uh. All I can see are trees and streetlights and a sculpture of a..." he tried to focus but his sight is still slightly swirling, "...uh is that a cow? Wait it’s a..." he paused again,"... a man? With a silly hat on his head, crouching below." he pouted still trying to focus his eyes.

"Okay, I think I know where that is. Keep talking okay? I'm on my way." Jihoon giggled and nodded happily, "Okay, hyung you're literally the best person ever!"

Then Jihoon can’t remember anything else but he is basically rambling about trees and wondering if he could climb those trees to experience the air up there (Seungcheol kindly pleaded him to please not to climb trees right now for the sake of his sanity)

He was rambling something about bats and how would they be like if they are actually awake in the morning and go to fly in parks like some birds do when he spotted someone running towards him. The guy is wearing a gray hoodie and slightly loose black sweatpants. He also saw that the male is running towards him making Jihoon wonder how cold he must be when he belatedly realizes that that someone is his roommate dashing frantically towards him.

He stopped talking once Seungcheol was near. The older male stopped in front of him with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Hyung, you're panting." he commented in confusion.

"I... took... taxi... but... had to run... after... line... went.. off. "he said through pants. Jihoon looked confused at first then checked his phone and realized that it was probably off for minutes now.

Jihoon was looking down when he saw the older male's feet, "Hyung your feet!" he shouted.

Apparently, Seungcheol did not seem to realize that he doesn't have any footwear, he looked surprised when he found his feet bare. "Must've flew when I ran." he muttered sheepishly.

Jihoon suddenly pulled him forward with the intention to make him seat. Later, he would blame his sense of coordination (or its lack thereof) with what happens next. Suddenly, they were toppling backwards. Seungcheol, bless his reflexes, managed to grip them steadily, his hand firmly placed on Jihoon's hip. However, there is a consequence in all of this because suddenly he finds himself closer to the older male’s warm body.

Seungcheol's warmth enveloped him like a comfortable blanket, making Jihoon close his eyes at the feeling cursing through his veins. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's torso and snuggled into the taller male's broad shoulders. _'This is so comfortable, I can't believe I haven't done this before'_ , Jihoon thought to himself (or maybe he said it out loud, he doesn't really know at this point).

He felt some grumbling from the taller male's chest but he ignored it for the sake of snuggling closer all the while humming contently.

He is not aware of what happens after that because the next thing he knew he was being carried - bridal style - by the taller male inside their threshold. _Almost like newlyweds_ , his traitorous mind suggested. He tried not to blush at that thought because what he wouldn't give to actually experience this.

The next thing he knew he was being settled gently on the sofa, Seungcheol saying something about getting him clean before going to bed. Then the older male mumbled something about staying on the sofa, Jihoon tried slur a response which only came out as, "Yyyuuuuuuhhhhh."

He fell asleep for a short period of time before he felt something cold touch his face. He jolted awake and turned his bleary eyes towards his roommate, trying (and failing) to send him a glare.

"Sorry, Ji." the older male said, "God, you reek like you've drunk a whole cart of soju. What do they think they're doing getting you this drunk?"

Jihoon smiled and replied, "Because, following the wise words of Yoon Jeonghan, meat is better when it is accompanied with alcohol!"

The taller male sighed in exasperation, "I'm going to have to talk to him about that later."

Jihoon giggled happily, leaning his head on the backrest of the couch. He can see Seungcheol's eyes softening, as if he is looking at him fondly which is totally impossible. It must have been his brain messing with him again.

"God, how did they even get you this drunk?" the taller male asked incredulously, slightly frowning.

"The glass just keeps magically refiling itself hyung! Every time I turn back it becomes filled to the brim. Maybe there is magic in that restaurant, that's why they have amazing meat and magically refiling drinks! Or maybe I'm just distracted because Jeonghan-hyung goes on and on about how you always talk about me at work..." Seungcheol spluttered and stared at him with wide eyes. The older male suddenly realized what his friends are up to.

"I'm going to kill them." he muttered quietly.

Jihoon seemed to not catch that and continued to ramble "... they even say you like me, which is impossible because you can't like me that way. I'm nothing compared to you. You're like the perfect husband material for everyone out there. So no matter how much I like you I know you won't like me back..."

"Wait. what?" Seungcheol said after a minute of figuring out what the younger male has been saying, "You like me?" he can't believe what he is hearing.

Jihoon stopped rambling and frowned, "Wait, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. I should not have said that. _I should not have told you that_." his voice is muffled by the throw pillow that he is currently burying his face into.

But Seungcheol is having none of that, so he carefully extracted the pillow from Jihoon's hands (which wasn't easy because the shorter male is holding onto it for dear life).

After a few more struggling, Seungcheol finally won the faux tug-of-war making Jihoon grumble lowly under his breath which would have looked threatening if he wasn't blushing so much that it reaches up to the nape of his neck. Seungcheol felt a smile splitting his face as he observed how embarassed Jihoon is.

"You really like me Jihoon?" Jihoon pouted (he pouted! Seungcheol felt his heart shrivel with too much happiness).

"You don't have to repeat that hyung. I know you won't like me back so I'm just going to pack my bags and move out first thing tomorrow." the younger male said sadly as he tried to stand up but Seungcheol stopped him.

"Wait, no. You can’t leave tomorrow!" he tried to start but Jihoon was rambling again.

"What you want me to leave now? That is cruel hyung. You want me to leave this late at night?..." he said dramatically, his head dropped down like a kicked puppy. And goddammit Seungcheol can't help but think how cute this guy is.

"No... that's not what I meant." he tried to interrupt but Jihoon is on a roll.

"... I guess if you really want me to leave I could crash in Soonyoung's pla-" he wanted to finish his sentence when suddenly there is a firm pair of lips against his.

Jihoon stared at the older male's face which is the closest than he had ever been with – well – anyone actually. He belatedly realized that it's the older male's lips that he feels against his. And his alcohol addled mind took too long to respond and suddenly their lips pulled apart. Jihoon can't help but whine and chase the soft lips, he felt soft laughter come from the older male.

"You finally shut up." the older male fondly said, his fingers softly pushing out stray hair from Jihoon's face.

"I... wha-" Jihoon stood there uncomprehending of their situation as of the moment. He has his mouth open like a gaping fish and his mind refusing to cooperate and function.

"Just so we're clear here, I don't want you to leave ever. You want to know why? Because I've been in love with you the whole time. So you can't leave me after telling me you like me back okay?" Jihoon nodded dumbly, making Seungcheol smile widely, his dimples showing and oh god he looks so smug and happy that Jihoon can't help but revel at the older male.

"You love me?" he said slowly, still trying to comprehend what is happening to his life. He had to pinch himself in his thighs to convince that this is not a cruel dream - and considering by the pain on his leg it might be actually real.

"Yes. Can't you see how unbelievably amazing and talented you are? You are undeniably the best thing that has ever happened to me, why won't I fall in love with you?" Jihoon feels woozy and lightheaded, and it is not because of alcohol. He feels like he is floating up the clouds. He is so undeniably happy that he couldn't help but throw himself at the older male's arms.

"Oh my gods hyung why are you so cute and amazing right now? I mean you have always been cute – handsome even – but you look cuter now. Actually no, you look hot. I mean come on look at you, you're not even trying but you look so amazing in that hoodie. Why are you so perfect? It's so unfair hyung. Why? And you actually love me back... I must be dreaming, aren’t I? This must not be real..." he missed the way Seungcheol's cheeks reddened at his ramblings.

In order to shut him up, the older male pushed him gently by the shoulders and squished Jihoon's cheeks with both of his hands.

The shorter male tried to continue talking but he was interrupted by the way Seungcheol leans in, diminishing the gap between them. He can feel his eyes droop and focus on the older male's pink plump lips. And okay, he'll shut up now if it meant that Seungcheol will kiss him again.

However, when their lips are only a hairsbreadth away Jihoon could feel bile rise up in his throat.

And then everything went black.

 

♥♥♥

 

Jeonghan was waiting idly in the nurse's station when he spotted his bestfriend walking towards him. The words _'You should thank me'_ died on his throat when he saw that the older male is positively fuming and sullen at the same time. He doesn't even know if that was possible but here he sees Seungcheol glaring at him and looking like he hasn't slept for a week and is irritable about it.

After a long lecture about not letting drunk people out of their sight ("In fact, don't let them even drink in the first place!"), the blonde male refused to say anything else about last night.

And okay, Jeonghan knows that they were wrong to have let Jihoon wander off on his own. God knows how they frantically searched Seoul to find Jihoon only to be called by a very angry Seungcheol. In his defense, he didn't know Jihoon could be that drunk to just wander around and get lost.

So, yeah their actions are really inexcusable. He knows that. He had already apologized to Seungcheol but he is slightly wary to face Jihoon right now.

He doesn't have any idea about what happened last night, but he is pretty sure something did and it is seriously something big. Judging by the way Seungcheol has been feeling off the entire shift, not to mention the blank stares into space and his usual warm exterior replaced by this empty and cold facade.

He might have to call Soonyoung to check up on Jihoon.

 

♥♥♥

 

The first thing Soonyoung hears when he answered Jihoon's call is the continuous flow of profanities and curses that could make a sailor cry. He had to distance himself from his phone for about five minutes because he can only take much cursing before tuning it out.

So, yeah maybe their plan wasn't a really good idea considering that Jihoon got lost and everyone panicky tried to find him everywhere.

After Jihoon had finally let some steam off, Soonyoung apologized profusely trying to convince his bestfriend that he didn't actually know this was going to happen, because of course he didn't know Jihoon will wander off alone at that time of the night.

He continued to apologize for ten whole minutes, promising to make it up to him in the future ("I promise I'll be the best-est friend ever. I won't pester or irritate you ever again.I swear.").

As soon as he finished talking, he realized that the line went silent. He checked if the call is still on-going and called his friend's name warily.

After a few beat of tense silence, Jihoon then said, "If you're really sorry then bring me ice cream. You're officially indebted to me for ten years."

Needless to say, Soonyoung is out of his apartment in 5 seconds.

 

♥♥♥

 

"Okay, I totally get that you're angry with me but I don't think I can handle Jihoon's wrath as of the moment." Jeonghan nervously said as they approached his friend's shared apartment.

"Apologize to him now or I'm not talking to you again ever." Seungcheol said seriously, which may have been the most threatening he had ever seen the older male had been.

Jeonghan just muttered a weak 'Fine' and proceeded to dread his imminent death. After, mentally praying to all deities he know, they finally arrived at the apartment. Jeonghan slightly wished that it was empty.

They both entered the not so empty apartment, and it turns out that Jihoon is not alone.

Jeonghan saw Soonyoung and they both guiltily looked at each other before realizing what is happening.

They both stayed frozen before Seungcheol cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the both of them.

"We're sorry, to the both of you, for what happened last night." they said simultaneously.

"And?" the oldest male goaded, still looking pensive and serious.

"And, I'm sorry Jihoon, for not looking out for you and not making sure you don't do anything that could potentially danger you." Jeonghan looked down at his shoes, trying not to wince at the glare Jihoon sent him.

Everyone was silent for a while until Jihoon muttered a quiet, "Yeah, okay."

Jeonghan and Soonyoung visibly relaxed as soon as the youngest male muttered those two words. It's as if they received a reassurance that Jihoon won't try to kill them in their sleep or something like that, which they probably did because the kid is that scary.

"I guess everything is alright then?" Soonyoung asked to lighten the atmosphere, but they both sensed the slight tension on the two roommates.

Jihoon and Seungcheol are those kinds of roommates who doesn't know the concept of non-platonic personal space. The two roommates almost always seem to gravitate toward each other whenever they are within the same room. They have been too preoccupied being guilty that they didn't notice the significant distance between Jihoon and Seungcheol. They are literally on opposite sides of the room.

Moreover, the roommates can't seem to look into each other's eyes which is a totally not a good sign.

"Yeah." Seungcheol's voice came all high-pitched and squeaky, he awkwardly cleared his throat, "Everythings is good."

They knew better than to believe the older male's words but they didn't say anything to question it. Meanwhile, Jihoon stood up casually and offhandedly said, "Great. I'll go pack my bags then."

Soonyoung looked as confused as Jeonghan feels, they both tried to asked each other silently what is happening.

"Ji, I already told you, you don't have to." the blonde nurse looked pained, almost like he wants to say something more.

"And I've already told you, I can't act as if nothing happened last night." the composer coldly said, his eyes are sharp and unforgiving making the three of them wince.

"You know... that doesn't have to affect us." the taller male is now pleading, his face twisted as if trying to hold himself from breaking.

Soonyoung and Jeonghan both awkwardly stood there in the room, watching the quarreling roommates shout at each other. Should they just leave the two or should they intervene?

Dammit, it's their entire fault, isn't it?

"It's already done Seungcheol! How do you think we can go back from that?" Jihoon shouted, his voice slightly breaking with emotions.

Okay, maybe they really have to intervene now.

But then they all flinched when Seungcheol punched the pillar, the sound of his fist colliding with the concrete reverberated throughout the room.

"Okay, calm down guys no need to shout okay?" Soonyoung tried to go in between the roommates, his arms held out as if to try and pacify their emotions.

Jeonghan was about to calm his friend down when he saw the blonde male's shoulder shaking. Then there is a distinct sound of laughter coming from the oldest male.

Did Seungcheol finally break and became crazy?

But then there are also giggles coming from the other side of the room, more specifically from Jihoon who was cackling evilly at them.

He looked at Soonyoung questioningly trying to know what the hell is happening. The dancer looked as lost as he feels.

The roommates continued to laugh for a few minutes clutching their stomachs in glee before Seungcheol finally got ahold of himself.

"That is literally the best prank ever, right Ji?" the oldest male said through his laugh. The said male merely nodded still laughing hard and wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh god, you should have seen your faces I swear." Seungcheol said to them as he crossed the room towards Jihoon.

Jeonghan was the first one to get his mind work, "What the hell is happening here?" he said incredulously because seriously they still don't know what is going on.

"Long story short, we knew what you were trying to plan last night and as revenge we just want to make you feel as guilty as possible." Jihoon said happily, his tinkling laughter still echoing around the room. He'd have to admit that he hasn't heard Jihoon laugh that hard, because when he does it’s usually at the expense of another person. And after this, he thinks he doesn't want to experience that again.

"It was his idea, if anyone was wondering." Seungcheol said as he stood close to the laughing male and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders.

That could explain why Jihoon so easily forgave the both of them. "Was that really necessary? You have no idea how guilty we were!" Soonyoung whined.

"That is totally necessary. You have no idea how embarrassing I was last night." Jihoon blushed as he remembered what he did the night before. But Seungcheol interjected, "Don't worry Ji, you were adorable to me." which just made Jihoon blush harder.

Now they are making heart eyes to each other, Jeonghan can't decide which one is worse the two of them silently pining over each other or both of them being disgustingly cheesy like this.

"We should really become actors. We're both really good at acting. Do you think it's too late for a career change?" he heard Seungcheol not so silently whisper in Jihoon's ear, making the younger male in his arms laugh.

They would have to get used this level of cheesiness right now, won't they?

But as he sees the bright smiles etched on their faces, he thinks that it is not so bad.

(For now, because he can only take so much sweetness in one day)

"Oh and by the way Soonyoung, this doesn't change the fact that you're indebted to me for ten years."

 

**END**

 

[the morning after]

_Seungcheol woke up in a daze, looking around the slightly unfamiliar but still quite familiar room. His sleep addled brain took an embarrassingly long time to figure out where he is. Apparently, judging by the walls decorated with some posters and the piano in the corner, he is in Jihoon's room. He has to pause to remember what the hell happened last night._

_He remembers dashing outside their apartment in his sleepwear and taking a taxi to the park which is almost 10 blocks away. Then panicking when the call was cut off, frantically paying the driver and running towards there himself. And then he found Jihoon on the park and bringing a sleeping Jihoon home._

_And then._

_He remembers Jihoon rambling about Jeonghan telling his roommate that he likes him (which he is going to get back at later). He remembers the utter feeling of relief mixed with happiness because Jihoon likes him back, his roommate-slash-best friend likes him too. Then he remembers kissing Jihoon and holding him close._

_And then._

_He remembers Jihoon vomiting at him (which is not a really good memory). Then he remembers cleaning up the younger male ( he totally not let himself be distracted by Jihoon's body) and then cleaning himself up (no one had to know that he had to take a really really cold shower). Then he settled Jihoon on his bed, and was about to go back to his own if not for the hand weakly clutching at the back of his shirt. Jihoon then mumbled a quiet 'Please stay.' and who is he to refuse that?_

_Such clear and vivid memories make him think that this is all just a cruel dream sent to torment him endlessly. God knows how much he had dreamt of Jihoon finally reciprocating his feelings and telling him so. Most of which leaves him with an empty feeling of disappointment when he wakes up._

_But this time, this time it's actually real (he only checked like a thousand times)._

_Plus, the warmth of those thin arms wrapped tightly around him makes him even more sure that this is all real (that and the pool of drool accumulating on his shirt)._

_He can't control the feeling of pure elation and happiness warming up his heart. He barked up a laugh which echoed through the walls of Jihoon's bedroom making its owner grumble slightly in his sleep._

_Seungcheol fondly watched the younger mumble incoherent words through his shirt, his eyebrows crinkling slightly in irritation before Jihoon relaxed into Seungcheol's arms._

_He can't believe he actually has this incredible man in his arms._

_He wanted to stare a little bit longer but was interrupted by Jihoon waking up._

_His first words are, "My head hurts." making Seungcheol laugh, tilting his head at the direction of Jihoon's bedside table, towards the glass of water and medicine for hang over._

_The younger male lifted his head slightly to look at it and before back to his previous position, "You are a godsend hyung." Jihoon muttered as he happily snuggled against him._

_Seungcheol smiled happily, running his hands on Jihoons smooth hair just because he can now. However, as much as he wants to stay like this they both have to talk about what happened last night._

_"So, uhm," Seungcheol started, clearing his throat to hide his nervousness, "..do you remember what happened last night?"_

_He could feel Jihoon tense up in his arms, he was about to redirect the conversation into another topic when Jihoon answered, "Yes."_

_At least he didn't have to explain anything that the younger male may have missed in his drunken state. They both stayed silent for a few minutes before Seungcheol tried to ask him again, "So do you, uh, do you mean it?"_

_Apparently it wasnt the right question to ask because Jihoon had actually lifted is head to glare at him, "Do you think I would let you stay for this long in my bed if I didn't meant what I said?" the younger male said sounding very annoyed._

_Seungcheol spluttered in indignation, "I was just trying to check! It's not as if you were sober at that time." The younger male huffed and settled back on his chest, if he ever felt Seungcheol's rapid heartbeats then he thankfully doesn't comment on it._

_"What about you? Did you really mean what you said?" the younger male shyly said against the fabric of his shirt._

_"Every word." he sincerely said, making Jihoon blush harder. His heart fluttered he is sure he has never felt like this before, his heart full of wonder and happiness._

_He tried to change the topic to hide the way the sudden surge of affection towards the older male coursed through him, "Is this the amount of cheesiness I would have to go through from now on?" he tried to sound as unamused as possible, which was not much._

_"Nope I'm just warming up." Seungcheol did not have to see the younger male (could he now call him his boyfriend?) to know that he is rolling his eyes._

_"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" Jihoon mock cried, but Seungcheol can sense him laughing internally._

_"Oh come on, you know you love me." he said playfully, turning his body so he was pinning the composer to the bed._

_He decides that he really likes their current position because he can finally see Jihoon's face, all flustered and smiling goofily. If that is not the most beautiful sight he has ever seen, then he doesn't know what is._

_Jihoon giggled, his eyes twinkling as he wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck, "Hmm. I guess I'll just have to get used to that then."_

_Seungcheol can feel a wide smile split his face, he can't help it even if his cheeks already felt tired from smiling that much, "But Ji," he whined softly, "You haven't told me you love me yet." he tried to argue. But he felt himself distracted by the milky skin of Jihoon's neck._

_"I did not?" the younger playfully said, making Seungcheol tickle him relentlessly and practically force it out of the composer._

_"Alright, alright. I'll say it." he said in between giggles and laughs. Seungcheol stopped the relentless tickling and leaned close._

_"I love you Choi Seungcheol."_

_The wide smile on the older's face is definitely worth everything. Plus, he finally felt those sweet pink plump lips against his, which is a really really amazing bonus._

_And really, it's been a long time coming, but they're finally there._

 

 

 

_"You know what's the best way to get back at Soonyoung and Jeonghan?" Jihoon muttered in between sweet butterfly kisses around his face._

_Seungcheol had to stop and distance himself from the younger male (but not so much since he just moved into the crook of Jihoon's neck to whisper in his ear, making the younger male shudder), "I'm all ears."_

 

 

[“By the way sorry for vomiting all over you.”

“That’s fine. You’ll just have to pay me back.”

Seungcheol wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Jihoon blushes.]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: whew, this is actually significantly longer than what I had planned. LOL. anyway I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment and I'll really try to reply to it, or if you want you can holler at me in my twitter, it's @iamsejinma (I am almost always active there so I can totally respond to you)  
> So yeah let's all bask in the glory of Jicheol and celebrate their (supposedly) 3rd wedding anniversary!!!  
> *screams* JICHEOL FOREVER  
> *calms down*  
> BTW if you want I'm currently working on different timestamps for this universe. I may if I'm happy with what I've written. LMAO  
> ANW. BYE. HAPPY JICHEOL DAY EVERYONE!!!  
> *sends hearts*


End file.
